


Silence

by paradigm_twist



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Study, Enlistment, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence is comforting because it's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Loud. Witty. Gregarious.

These were among the many things he was known for.

But none of there will be remembered as he prepared to leave.

Random snippets of little things flashed through his mind as he took a deep breath, the sudden lost of confidence a little unnerving.

Affectionate silence, tinged with mingled breaths and tight embraces. The same silence seeping into every pore of his being.

Rather than the brash outgoing atmosphere he was famous for creating and lived for, it was these little snapshots that he will carry around in the little pocket close to his heart.


End file.
